


Sunflowers

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Sunflowers

One bright spring morning, Diaval had woken from his slumber to see his mistress still asleep. Her wings a cocoon around her. After King Stefan's death, Maleficent would relish in her newfound freedom. Not that she wasn't free before, it was just the weight of the Moors, Stefan, and Diaval on her shoulders the whole time. When she got her wings back she loved to go flying. She missed it. Diaval jumps down from his perch and walks towards the field. As he's walking, Diaval spots a patch of sunflowers under a tree.  _I wonder if Maleficent would like these,_ Diaval thinks stopping to pick a few. You see, ever since Maleficent changed him into a man, Diaval has felt something towards her. Not hate, envy, or even sadness. He felt love. Strange, isn't it? A crow that fell in love with a faerie. As Diaval walks back to their tree, he contemplates whether or not he should tell Maleficent he has feelings for  her. Maleficent is up when Diaval gets there. "Good morning, Diaval," "Good morning, mistress," Diaval replies. "Diaval, you are no longer my servant. You are my friend," Maleficent sighs. "Yes mi-Maleficent. I got you some flowers," Diaval says handing his former mistress the sunflowers. Maleficent smiles. "They are beautiful. Thank you," she says. "Maleficent? There is something I've been wanting to tell you," Diaval pauses. Maleficent looks at him. "What is it?" she replies. "I love you," Diaval says before turning away. "Diaval I-," Maleficent stops. "I know, Maleficent. I'm sorry," Diaval croaks out. Maleficent grabs Diaval's wrist. Diaval turns around, confusion etched on his face. "I love you too," Maleficent says before connecting her lips with Diaval's. 


End file.
